Messed Memories
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: Tohru's memories are erased, devastating the zodiac, who will reach her real memories? she has changed big time, will she ever be same old Tohru again? pairings uknown yet, vote your favourites! dont forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

(sorry I don't know if this story would suck, but I am just pursuing my idea's please read and review tell me what you think! And would you like a Kyoru or Yukiru, or another?)

Chapter 1

All the zodiac were gathered in Akito's, kneeling before the goddess. They all looked anxious and nervous, everyone of them knew something bad was to happen to someone or all of them. Kyo was also among the zodiac one either side of him, was Yuki and Haru.

"I am glad to see all of you showed up, but I guess you couldn't refuse, I am your god after all, and its in your blood not to disobey me" Akito spoke as she weaved around her kneeling zodiac. "no matter how much we despise each other" Akito finished as she planted herself in front of everyone.

"I am very sure you are all wondering what you are doing here, I will not answer but show you" Akito spoke mischievously. Akito fingered towards the door, and in came a frightened looking girl. She was struggling to free herself from the arms that tied her arms, they looked like bouncers, two very large men, blank faced holding strongly onto the 16 year young girl in their arms. She looked around with tear filled eyes glancing at everyone of the zodiac, who looked very worried and scared, then her eyes planted upon a smug looking Akito.

"Hatori, come to the front." Akito spoke softly. Tohru was dragged to the front and placed in front of Akito. "erase this girls memories she doesn't deserve them!" Akito spoke loudly. Several sounds were displayed from the angry or worried zodiac members.

"you cant do that!" Rin bellowed angrily.

"she never did anything to you!" Kyo yelled at Akito.

"leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!" Yuki yelled angrily, Momiji and Kisa were silently sobbing, Haru lets the tears run, all of them did, they were angry, sad, sorrowful tears. Hatori did as he was told but hesitated on the floor where he were to erase Tohru's memories. While the tears fell down their faces, the looks behind the tears were devastated, scared and angry, the yelling ones were told to sit by their, 'master', Tohru was no crying silently in front of the zodiac with Hatori kneeling in front of her.

"well why are you waiting? Erase them already!" Akito yelled impatiently. Hatori nodded sadly. People were restless but seemed to be held by an invisible source. Hatori placed his hand softly on Tohru's forehead, she now sobbed, he closed his eyes in pain, yet tears still drowned his face. He started what he was supposed to do, the sounds around him silenced, the last he heard was Tohru. She had timidly spoke, 'please remember me' both had blacked out then.

…

"Hatori woke up to sobs and cries, 'how long has it been?' Hatori thought as he opened his eyes.

"Hatori?" he heard Kagura cry as he opened his eyes to see people surrounding him.

"Hatori is she really gone?" Yuki asked sadly, Hatori nodded.

"she's not going to remember us tomorrow?" Kyo asked hopefully, Hatori shook his head. Rin stormed into the room.

"YOU! You're the reason she wont know us tomorrow! Or forever! You chose to obey that asshole!" Rin screamed as she collapsed by the bed. Sobbing. Hatori looked around to see Kagura, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame.

"you know very well that my blood wont let me betray Akito" Hatori spoke dryly fighting emotions back. 'its Kana all over again, I failed to prevent this, and to protect her' Hatori thought sadly.

"she was our hope for the curse to break" Ayame exclaimed sadly.

"she was hope" Shigure added.

"is there anyway to bring her memories back? I mean its just a compressed memory right?" Haru asked desperately.

"its up to how hard you try, and how hard they were compressed, its also up to her if she's able to let them loose again." Hatori seriously spoke as he got up. "you all should get to bed as it's a school day tomorrow" Hatori told them. "where's Tohru?" he asked.

"she was admitted to the hospital, we said she had hit her head and probably would forget something's." Shigure blankly spoke. Hatori nodded before walking away. Everyone else left.

…

"Yuki!" Shigure yelled up the stairs, waking the rat who felt like he had just fell asleep minutes ago.

"you two are going to be super late!" Shigure yelled before retreating to his study. Yuki looked at his alarm clock 8:47 it read, he glanced out the window to see Kyo already running down the path. Yuki shuffled quickly around and made for school, both boys sprinted swiftly to school, arriving late and to find no Tohru in class.

Kyo seemed to be in a trance staring out the window. Yuki seemed to be fixed intently on Tohru's chair. They sat there until lunch. Where they set off for Arisa and Saki.

"oi!" Kyo yelled blankly as he spotted the girls, who hurried towards him and Yuki.

"where the hell is Tohru?" Arisa and Kyo yelled in unison to each others faces. "I don't know I thought you would know!" they again said in unison. They growled at each other until Saki broke the tense silence.

"is something the matter? What happened to Tohru?" Saki asked blankly. Yuki wore a sad face, Kyo wore an angry one.

"what the hell did you do to her?" Arisa growled.

"I didn't do anything! She probably got amnesia or something" Kyo yelled before storming off angrily. They then rounded on Yuki.

"what happened to her?" Saki asked mistily angry.

"she got amnesia, but sorry I have a student council meeting" Yuki said calmly before running off.

"we have to find her" Arisa growled as Saki nodded. They all ditched last classes and took off in search of the girl. The boys headed to her worksite taking a shortcut, Arisa and Saki took the long way there.

"see I knew you 2 know where she was!" Arisa yelled as Arisa approached Kyo and Yuki, breathless, she had obviously ran here.

"we don't know Uotani-san we are just looking for her" Yuki remarked. Saki arrived now.

"I can't sense her waves anywhere!" she told them with sounds of worry. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"so who cares lets just try and find her!" Yuki bellowed.

"her grandpa's! I don't know where else she could go!" Kyo exclaimed hopefully. They all did a quick glance and swiftly made their way to Tohru's grandpa's neighbourhood. They arrived at the doorstep, breathless and glistening. They knocked, someone answered, supposedly the cousin.

"omigod you guys again! I don't know you two but are you going to take her back again your fully welcome to" the girl exclaimed.

"what?!" everyone said surprised and confused.

"well you know, like mother like daughter" the girl said exasperatingly.

"pfft! Yeah right just let us see her" Arisa demanded.

"sorry I cant! She left a bit after she got here, unpacked her crap and left with her new credit card" the strange girl said hotly.

"so you think she went shopping?" Kyo asked confusedly.

"no she went to pick flowers! Duh what else does a girl do with a credit card, but she left hours ago so should be back soon, you can wait for her out here" the girl tells them before slamming the door in their faces, they set down on the curb and wait patiently, tensely quiet until they see a familiar face, or at least half familiar. They all look up at her as she walks by, hoping she would notice them. Yet she walked by swiftly carrying tons of bags. Arisa stopped her.

"Tohru!? don't you notice your best friends sitting here?" Arisa asked concernedly, she was more concerned at what Tohru was dressed like.

"who the hell do you think you are? I don't know you! Leave me alone" Tohru snapped making them all back down from trying to get to her. She yanks her arm from Arisa's grip. She slammed the door on their faces, again.

"what in the hell did you do to Tohru!" Arisa shrieked trying to cover her pain at the loss of her best friend.

"Uotani-san we will tell you but you have to promise not to tell" Yuki says stopping and waiting for nods from the girls, they responded quickly. "okay you see we have a curse, with it we turn into animals when hugged by the opposite sex, or under a great deal of stress, anyway Tohru was one of the few who knew about this, and our leader responded, um I guess disapprovingly, our leader, chose to erase her memories" Yuki said sadly, with trembles in his voice. Arisa slapped him and walked away, Saki shot death glares at them and followed Arisa.

"well I am going back home" Kyo mumbled blankly.

"what and leave Tohru here? Never see her again? Your going to give up like that?" Yuki yelled angrily. Kyo blankly stared at him, he shook his head slightly.

"well what are we supposed to do? I cant just walk up to her and say 'do you remember me? Are you going to remember me?' she'll just… just… never mind you wont understand" Kyo exclaimed. Yuki shook his head and fleeted towards the door knocking harder than necessary. Tohru's Grandpa answered this time.

"oh hello! Its good to see someone familiar enough, but you 2 have grown." the grandfather explained sadly.

"yes, I guess you have noticed Honda-san's change then?" Yuki asked sorrowfully. The grandfather nodded.

"I think you should wait a bit until you confront her she's still in a dazed confused place, so you can talk to her then" grandpa Honda frowned and waved them good bye.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Kyo mumbled.

"it will work. We will talk to her tomorrow" Yuki retorted.

'when did she start meaning this much to me?' they both thought..

TBC…

(okay did you like it? This is the part where you hit that little review button on the bottom of the screen, telling me what I can do to improve, or to tell me whether to use Yukiru or Kyoru? Or a total different couple, so tell me what you think please! This update may take a while, so read my other stories while your at this! R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(thank you for the reviewers, I will try to improve my writing but thank you again, please review! don't forget to vote for Tohru and her other half!)**

**Chapter 2**

Yuki and Kyo waited at the front of the school, they didn't know what time to expect this new Tohru, but they waited from 7 in the morning, 2 hours almost, considering the bell were to go anytime soon.

"is that her?" Yuki asked pointing at a gothic looking girl.

She was wearing a dark jean skirt, a black tank top with a large sequenced blue rose on the front, she wore knee high boots, including 3 inches to the heel. Her hair was in a bun, producing various spikes and curls from the bun, her bang was swept to the side. Her make up was, heavy black, eyeliner, mascara, and dusty rose lip gloss.

"I think it is her, well there's a resemblance." Kyo said dazedly. He was shocked at her appearance.

"how do we know though?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can wait for her to pass us by" Kyo suggested blankly.

"or we could just ask her" Yuki remarked.

"lets just do both" Kyo growled.

They stood and waited for her to walk by, impatiently they waited. When she was approaching, they stiffened, stood straight, and gained hopeful looks.

_'her walk has changed, its no longer a bounce, it's a strut.'_ Yuki thought painfully.

_'she is, and was so beautiful, so what's making her change so much?'_ Kyo thought, sadly. When she had long passed they were still thinking, until Yuki noticed what they had forgotten to do.

"HEY! Wait up!" Yuki yelled after Tohru, hitting Kyo in the gut waking him from his daze. Tohru swung around, hair bouncing, face blank.

"you are Tohru right?" Yuki asks hopefully as Kyo approaches behind Yuki.

"yes and what's it to you? Who said you could call me by my first name?" Tohru asks suspiciously rude.

"sorry I just know you from somewhere, um do we look familiar?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"no not at all, and since you have already made me late for my first class, just leave me alone for the rest of the day! I don't want to be late to any other classes." Tohru exclaimed with boor . Piercing the boys hearts as she strode away.

"that's not Tohru" Kyo mumbled, hurt.

"no, I don't know what happened to her, I'll have to check with Hatori" Yuki muttered.

"well you can do that later, fuck school I am leaving now" Kyo told him hotly.

"you cant! We have to watch her, what if she gets in serious trouble?" Yuki asked dryly. Whilst holding Kyo's arm.

"yeah well its not my fault she looks like a fricken Yankee! That why its best to change her back to what she used to be!" Kyo yelled wrestling his grip from Yuki's.

"just stay and watch! She should be able to remember Uotani-san and Hanajima-san soon" Yuki bitterly demanded. Kyo stayed as they entered the classroom late, all eyes stared as they took their seats on either side of Tohru, Yuki by the window, Kyo near the middle of rows. Through the whole class, and the next few, Tohru was repeatedly asked to put her phone away, stop chewing gum, answer a question, do her work. She disobeyed all. Leaving the boys dumbfounded. It had arrived at lunch and Yuki set off to look for Haru and Momiji. Kyo tailed Tohru. They arrived on the roof, him confused. Tohru looked lost but sat down, enjoying the view over campus, and little parts of the city. Kyo decided to try his own method. He snuck up behind Tohru.

"you like the view?" he stuttered out, making Tohru jump and tip on her side.

"Jesus! You again?! Who he hell are you? Why are you following me? I swear to god, you try anything stupid the cops will hear of it!" shrieked Tohru.

"Kyo Sohma" Kyo stated painfully. "why do you like it up here?" Kyo asked trying to change the subject. Tohru glared at him suspiciously, she stayed stiff in her spot, 4 feet from where Kyo sat himself.

"I don't know, I just kind of felt, comfortable up here, familiarised, y'know instead of like an outcast downstairs" Tohru finally blankly said, after 2 minutes of glaring at Kyo.

"I guess you don't remember me then?" Kyo tried what he had been practicing all night.

"no why should I? I just me you" she blankly pointed out.

"yeah I guess" he replied. "so have you always dressed that way?" Kyo asked curiously.

"yeah I have, and if you have a problem with it you can shove--" Tohru explained fiercely. Before Kyo cut her off.

"no, no that's not what I meant, I mean… uh, I think it looks nice" Kyo stammered nervously.

"oh" Tohru blankly said as she again started her gaze to the horizon.

"I need you to meet someone so come on, it not that interesting up here" Kyo stated as he got up.

"what are you? King of Hong Kong? You cant tell me what to do, and lastly I don't think you know what interesting is!" Tohru exclaimed hotly.

"your right but this is urgent so come on" Kyo tried calmly, barely succeeding.

" urgent? Wow so that means you can tell me what to do?" Tohru abruptly stated.

"no! it means that its urgent and your to be there soon" Kyo growled preventing himself from yelling.

"no" Tohru bluntly said turning her attention back to the view.

"your so damn stubborn!" Kyo yelled angrily before getting down from the roof. Surprisingly Tohru followed.

"me? Stubborn? I don think so, I am just denying some demanding jerks order" Tohru hissed.

"demanding jerk? I am not you're the who wont listen to a damn word!" Kyo retorted. Yuki saw this from his approaching spot.

"what are you guys doing?" Yuki blankly asked.

"none of your damn business" they both yelled.

"it is my business" he remarked glaring at Kyo.

"oh so the perfect prince came to stop our argument? So he can have the last word? Forget that" Tohru grimaced. Turning to glare at Kyo. "I already hate someone I don't know" she simply stated before fleeting. Leaving them both feeling broken.

"so did you get anywhere with her?" Yuki asked, oblivious.

"no!" Kyo yelled before storming off, he was determined to find Hatori now.

"if your going to see Hatori I am coming" Yuki said catching up with Kyo. Their walk to the main house was swift and furious. They entered through the secret entrance, seen by no one. Soon as they stood in front of Hatori's house, they knocked impatiently. He answered looking more despondent then ever.

"what?" he grumbled.

"we want to know something" Yuki stated seriously.

"how much of Tohru's memories did you erase?! What the fuck else did you do to her? She doesn't even act or look the same anymore!" Kyo yelled enraged.

"I…I, I, don't know, I wasn't given a limit, or anything, he just said 'erase her memories'" Hatori stated worriedly.

"what?" Kyo yelled again, in disbelief.

"that asshole!" Yuki growled.

"well I can check, but your going to have to try and get her over here, that wont be too hard will it?" Hatori asked them seriously, they averted their eyes, silent they stayed.

"well its not going to be hard is it?" Hatori asked again curiously. They just shrugged and shook their heads, Hatori gaped at them. "well what happened? Its not hard to get a girl who thinks she has amnesia here, is it?" Hatori continued.

"well, no I don't think it would be, but she kind of hates us" Yuki replied sheepishly, Kyo snorted.

"yeah and? Just get her here, I don't care how you do it, just do it." Hatori said before shutting the door in their faces.

"why does everybody keep doing that to us?" Kyo growled. They set off in search of Tohru, good luck, especially in China.

**…**

They did it, it took them four hours and 42 minutes but they did it, she was near her job site.

"looking for something?" Kyo yelled questionably, she didn't turn to look at them or to see their existence.

"yes, apparently I have a job, I am going to quit" she says bluntly, as if it were nothing. Yet the old Tohru, her job meant everything to the old Tohru.

"your going to quit? Where are you getting your money from then?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I have inherited some, I have worked for most, but I am sure I have enough savings, I checked after I paid for my credit card" Tohru stated as she paraded down the road looking for her job. Kyo then decided to tell her where.

"your job is back there" He bluntly told her, she looked to see where he was pointing, she then noticed who she was talking to, she glared at them.

"and what are you doing following me?" she asked suspiciously angry. "and how do you know where my job is?" she added. They blankly stared at her. "well?" she added again impatiently.

"if you come with us we can explain" Yuki tried.

"you have to promise, nothing stupid" she says seriously, she stuck both pinkies out, the boys shook on it.

"not like I would" grumbled Kyo, they again walked silently, but it was a tense silence no one bothered to try and break. They again arrived at the door, but this time, impatiently Yuki pulled the door open and entered, Tohru and Kyo followed. When they arrived, there sat Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori, sulking. They gaped at Tohru, surprised.

"Tohru?" Ayame asked astonished.

"Honda-san to you" she snapped softly. Ayame looked taken aback. "who are these people?" Tohru asked solemnly. Shigure looked at the girl, the changed girl, his expression was hurt.

"I guess our flower really doesn't remember" Shigure cried, finding comfort in Ayame.

"kinda creepy" Tohru whispered, Kyo snorted, Yuki smirked.

"crap, I forgot she shouldn't even be here, its one of the reasons Akito erased her memories." Hatori mumbled as he ran around the room, closing doors and windows.

"so you brought us here and she's not even allowed here!" Kyo snapped.

"hello! If nobody heard my first question, who the hell are these people!?" Tohru bellowed angrily. "and what the hell did he just say he erased my memories?" she angrily asked, yet it had a hint of confusion.

"if you must be reminded, this is Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori" Yuki said calmly. Quietly.

"she shouldn't have to be reminded if that damn asshole didn't order to erase her memories" Kyo grumbled angrily. Surprisingly Ayame and Shigure were keeping quiet in this situation.

"Honda-san do you recognize and of us?" Hatori asked. She spotted a hopeful glint in his eye as she stared at him, looking for something she knew. She didn't find it, ruining the zodiac animals hopes, as she shook her head. She sat down at the end of the table.

"so is it possible I lost my memories, I mean I remember things, but sometimes it confusing" Tohru mumbled.

"do you remember Saki and Uotani?" Shigure asked, finally joining.

"who are they? Pets? Cause I have a fishes at grandpa's I forgot the names to" Tohru asked confusedly. Shigure let a smile creep up on his face. But shook his head.

"you know I think we can work this, first lets start out with, memory lessons, she spend time with her, express your shared memories, and after a while she may start to remember" Hatori exclaimed looking through a booklet.

"really?" Yuki asked hopefully, he had just remembered he had pictures.

"yes so Honda-san you wouldn't mind spending time with these boys, I mean you do want to remember don't you?" Hatori asked, he looked her in the eyes, a dead serious look taking over his expression, leaving Tohru feeling intimidated, leaving her to nod.

"okay, I'm sure you can work out these, play dates" Hatori mumbled.

"okay then, I guess I'll see you 2 tomorrow at school" Tohru mumbled as she exited herself, she set off home, her new home, with her new self. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, they turned to Shigure.

"stay out of it, were not going to have her thinking were weirdo's at the very beginning" Kyo growled as he set off for home, Yuki followed slowly behind.

Yuki dug through his memories box, no one had known he had it, not even Tohru, but he kept it, as a memoir of her, when his happy life started, jump started by her. He looked through the night, how many memories of her did he hold?

**…**

Kyo dug through his drawers looking for memoirs, anything, he had his memories, but he also had the souvenirs, he retrieved some, mostly little things, also photos. He finally slept, it was un-peaceful, his dreams kept falling back to Tohru, telling him she hated him, he was sure he was not ready to confide his memories with the new Tohru, but he had to ready himself.

**…**

Both dreamt restless dreams, tossing and turning themselves, every hour or so they groan or sigh, why did they feel at loss without her? Like there was a gap, un unfilled room, or perhaps, she was a band aid for their pain. Without her they were uneasy, irritated, but for her sake they needed to get along, it was a silent agreement, unspoken of. They awaited daylight in their dark rooms, but its not only what they were waiting impatiently for, it was her.

_TBC…_

**(okay I don't know, tell me if you like it, or not. I really need to know, should this be continued? don't forget to vote for a pairing, its undecided and im leaving this decision for the reviewers. So please tell me your favourite pairings and whether you liked it or not. If you don't like this one take a look at my other stories, tell me what you think about them! I will update ASAP!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry if this is getting stupid, or confusing, it always makes sense in my head. I just have problems putting it in words, but if you don't like it please tell me, so please review!)

Sorry I cant remember if I was doing this in the last chapters but,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

Today the boys had decided to leave, later than usual, considering they knew they had Tohru in a half known state of them. It was better than her not knowing them. They still arrived at school a half hour early, expecting to see the old Tohru, but still they had to wait until the last minutes till the bell, she arrived 3 minutes before the bell, they like the day before, gaped at her. Today she wore, a black and grey plaid skirt, black front zip up cami, and regular converse shoes. As she approached she turned swiftly around and headed the other way, startling the boys.

"hey wait up!" Kyo called demandingly after her, she walked faster. Of course in her shoes, and skirt she wasn't running anywhere, they ran up to her sides.

"what are you doing?" Yuki asked her, she didn't look at him.

"and what are you wearing?" Kyo mumbled quietly, she glared at him, making him avert his eyes.

"look I know that you have fan girls! And I don't want to be seen with you if their going to be following me making threats!" Tohru exclaimed earnestly. "sorry but I cant do this, well not here. Can we arrange something for after school?" she asked surreptitiously. The looked at her astonished.

"sure, but I don't have a fan club, just the stupid prince here" Kyo said pointing to Yuki.

"your not very knowledgeable with these kind of things are you? You have a fan club, and they have been tailing me home." Tohru scowled before walking away.

"yep she's changed" Yuki mumbled before walking away. Leaving the cat dumbfounded. He took off to the roof. Yuki had his first class different from Tohru's. So he had to wait until next class, he did wait impatiently. The bell finally rang. Kyo sprang up from where he took a nap. He grabbed his bag and took off to his next class with Tohru.

"Tohru!" both boys called from either sides of the hallway, giving her no escape route. She looked at them wide eyed. She eventually flew into the door next to her. The boys ran for the door, stopping right in front of it. It was the girls bathroom.

"do we wait?" Kyo asked, he was impatient. Yuki was more so.

"no we go in" he gritted his teeth. Yuki reached for the door, but Kyo caught a hold of his arm.

"no were not, you know how many people are watching us stand in front of the girls bathroom right now?" Kyo hissed as he held the rats arm.

"fine then we'll wait" Yuki said recomposing himself. They slumped against the wall and waited for the crowds to go to class, soon the hallway was empty. Tohru crept out only to have Yuki jump up in her face. She let out an ear piercing shriek, making Yuki cover her mouth.

"listen, we have to tell you some things, very important. And we can do it here, anywhere but we cant just be wasting our time at school. We need to use this time" Yuki whispered solemnly, she pushed his hand away.

"you have no right to boss me around, if you want me to remember then you would be patient, I take this as a threat! Like your stupid clubs aren't threatening enough!" she bellowed before storming off, crying. Kyo glared at Yuki before running off after Tohru. Yuki dropped to the floor.

"shit!" he exclaimed as he felt aggravated, regretful.

'I couldn't have just done that made her cry! I couldn't have.' Yuki screamed in his head 'why is it that im so frustrated without her?' Yuki thought again, he sat there calming himself down….

"Tohru! Tohru wait up!" Kyo yelled as he walked after her, into the school courtyard. she stopped and turned around to see the red headed teen. She was about to walk on, but was caught gently on the wrist by him.

"what?!" she tried with confidence, it was cracked and had a note of depression.

"you cant go running off all the time" Kyo stated as he brought her to a bench and sat her down.

"yes I can, there's no rule saying I cant, don't get me wrong I want to remember I really do! I just don't feel that I can!" Tohru now cried breaking down.

"Tohru, there's no reason for you to be running off were not going to bite or anything. don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry, no matter how you look, but its how you act is what bothers me" Kyo mumbled. Tohru stopped and wiped her eyes looking at him.

"Kyo I really don't think I will be able to remember. I don't even know what I used to look like, and when I woke up in the hospital I was all confused, I felt as though I was missing something" Tohru whispered as she became intent with her feet.

"well I can show you what you used to look like, and I can tell you stuff I guess" Kyo mumbled as he searched for her eyes behind her hair. She nodded.

"okay but you will have to stay here okay?" he asked sternly, she again nodded. He gave her a glance and ran off.

"I cant do this!" she cried as she uplifted herself and ran off…

"hey Baka Neko! Where is she?" Yuki called as the cat inched for his locker.

"stupid Nesumi I thought you had followed too, it would have been smart" Kyo snapped. He grabbed his bag and got the pictures.

"I didn't want to be rude so where is she?" Yuki asked again, as calm as he could.

"well get your pictures and maybe you'll follow this time." Kyo growled. Yuki did so. They walked to the courtyard, silent as they approached Kyo stopped stunned.

"well where is she you stupid cat?" Yuki asked as he looked around. "cant even keep her in one place" Yuki hissed as he searched the perimeter, Kyo joined.

"well im not the one who made her run away in the first place" Kyo said angrily, both were silent.

"where could she be?" Yuki finally asked curiously. Kyo just started to walk towards the sidewalk. Yuki followed. They walked along, they heard another shriek this time it was muffled at the last moment. They took a quick glance at each other and ran. They entered a dark alley, there was 4 men, and who they were sure was Tohru. They fought the men away from her. She backs away and stands against the back alley. She then glared at the fight going on. It finished quickly, she gazed appalled.

"are you okay?" Kyo asked breathlessly, Yuki leaned himself on his knees.

"um yeah, but are you two going to be fine?" Tohru asked, she had concern, but it was mostly covered with astonishment.

"yeah, you're not hurt are you?" Yuki asked inching towards her, he touched her arm. She flinched and jumped back.

"sorry I am not fully ready for contact, it hurts. Do you need me to call a taxi?" Tohru asked. They shook their heads, wincing.

"no we'll take you home, you were going to your grandfathers? isn't he the other way?" Kyo asked as he looked at her, she looked like there was a tinted blush flushing her over, they couldn't tell, it was getting dark.

"actually I was headed somewhere, but I guess we can head back, its dark anyway. I don't think anybody will see us, did you guys get followed?" Tohru said swiftly, she looked around.

"nobody followed us, we ran when we heard a scream. I don't think anyone followed" Yuki said as he regained composure.

"are you really fast?" Tohru asked as she made her way out to the main road they followed.

"I guess you can say that" Kyo shrugged, he took it as a compliment.

"do you both know, like how to fight?" Tohru asked timidly.

"yeah, our Shishou taught us, we learned when we were young" Yuki replied.

"really that sounds interesting, did you ever think of teaching me?" she asked blankly, the two boys stopped and looked at her.

"no, why?" Kyo asked stunned.

"because if I had learned anything I might have been able to defend myself" Tohru stated as she approached her grandfathers door. She swished the lock, no luck. It looks as though she's locked out.

"so that's what that damn women was hollering at me for!" Tohru exclaimed irritably more so to herself.

"huh?" they asked in unison.

"oh, my aunt was hollering at me about something this morning, it was probably for my key" Tohru said sheepishly. But she shrugged it off and plopped herself down on the step. The boys followed this movement.

"so your locked out" Yuki whispered, she nodded glumly as she rested her head on her knees.

"where do you think they went?" Kyo asked as he fiddled with his shoelace. She shrugged.

"do I hurt you guys? I mean that I cant remember does it hurt?" Tohru mumbled as she bowed her head waiting for a reaction, or a response.

"it does" Kyo finally mumbled. Then a phone rang, Yuki picked his cell phone up. He nodded and nodded before hanging up.

"sorry Honda-san, I have to go, Akito is visiting Shigure tonight and it would seem suspicious if im not present." Yuki said swiftly she nodded carelessly, he ran off.

"who is 'Akito'?" Tohru asked turning her questions on Kyo.

"he thinks he's god of the zodiac" Kyo smirked.

"that's funny, bigheaded? Who is the zodiac?" Tohru questioned.

"we are, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, Rin, Kagura, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro. Oh yeah and Kureno I always forget him." Kyo stated as he watched Tohru gaze off into the distance.

"im sorry they don't sound familiar" Tohru apologised. "scary I just apologized" Tohru mumbled.

"its alright, sounds like the old Tohru" Kyo mumbled.

"tell me about 'old Tohru', what was she like?" Tohru asked curiously, gazing into Kyo's eyes where he stared back.

"your eyes are just as extraordinary as your hair" Tohru said as she looked at Kyo.

"first of all, im sure the old Tohru was practically the opposite of you" Kyo said.

"really? Is there something wrong with this me?" she asked sarcastically. Kyo shook his head.

"the old you smiled a lot, she was always happy, covering up her own pain and thinking about others peoples feelings before her own." Kyo smiled at the thought.

"that is the opposite. Do you think will ever remember?" Tohru asked, her voice cracking. Kyo examined her, wiping her tear away.

"I think you will" Kyo mumble, and smiled.

"why are you so happy? And why am I so easily teared?" Tohru pouted as she wiped the rest of her tears.

"I am happy because I can see you reflecting the old Tohru" Kyo mumbled. Tohru was silent.

"why did you run away?" Kyo finally asked.

"I ran away because I felt that I cant do it, I don't think I can remember. Its like running away from your problems or fears" Tohru shakily said

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked as he recognized a shaky voice.

"yeah just a little cold" Tohru mumbled. Kyo felt he couldn't do anything, he didn't have a jacket, and couldn't hug her.

"lets go to that diner down the road" Kyo tells her.

"no, no im fine I will be able to wait. Its not that cold anymore" Tohru frantically says.

"really?" Kyo smirks.

"tell me more about me! I mean the old me. And everybody I knew!" Tohru pleadingly asks.

"I will, I will!" Kyo laughs. "tell me something though, why are you so scared of being in public with us?" Kyo mumbled, letting his hair fall and cover his eyes. Tohru gently pushed his hair to reveal his face.

"I knew it" Tohru laughed and looked away.

"know what?" Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"your blushing" Tohru giggled.

"whatever you still haven't answered my question" Kyo half yelled, and growled.

"people will talk" Tohru whispered.

"yeah I guess they will. But who gives a crap what they think?" Kyo asked calming himself.

"I do, you have no idea what their capable of" Tohru cringed.

"they wont do anything if were around." Kyo whispers.

"but there's no guarantee you can be there always" Tohru whispered, Kyo stayed silent.

"you used to like cooking. You practically liked everything that was good I guess" Kyo finally said after minutes of silence.

"that's so weird, I mean I can still cook. But I don't like everything good I see, but I cant tell, im quite confused most of the time" Tohru explained dully.

"so what do you think you have been doing for the past year?" Kyo asked. Tohru stuck her chin up in thought.

"I was told I was in a coma, for seven months, apparently I had gotten into a car crash where my mother died. The months before this is just school, homework, I don't really have a social life. And I am pretty sure I was fired from the job my aunt just got me" Tohru said. Kyo smirked.

"quite the year" Kyo smiles. A car pulls up, grandpa Honda jumps out of it.

"I am so sorry Kyoko, we lost track of time! And I was sure that when I left there was an extra key out" grandpa Honda glared at the cousin. Tohru went stiff and serious.

"its alright, it would be nice to get inside" Tohru mumbled blankly. Grandpa Honda nodded and unlocked the door, Tohru waited to be last to go in.

"who did you really go to see?" Kyo asked as he held her arm.

"it's a secret" she whispered before she winked and walked inside.

…

"have you seen her?" Akito glared at Yuki, who glared right back, he shook his head.

"you better not be lying to me" Akito growled, again Yuki shook his head.

'at least I haven't seen the her I knew' Yuki thought,

"have you seen her Shigure?" Akito turned onto Shigure.

"nope" he shook his head.

"fine then, where the hell is that damn cat?" Akito asked, she glared between the two of them.

"right here" he mumbled from the staircase.

"ah, its been so long hasn't it? I suppose you haven't beaten my rat yet have you? But I guess you have nothing to live for now that, that stupid girl is gone." Akito said with gratification.

"yeah and what do you got to live for? Nobody seems to be begging Buddha to spare your life" Kyo growled before walking back up the stairs. Akito let out an awkward laugh before storming out of the room.

TBC…

(sorry if its suckish, bad or whatever. I am having problems and growing impatient! I cant wait until the end of the month! Sorry if its taking me forever to update, im just sort of depressed. Anyway review! Please tell me what you think! I apologize for the bad spelling and grammar, spelling mistakes. I also apologize that I probably wont be any better then I am now)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Its been a while eh? Haha Canada. Well I'm sorry it's taken this long to update and I promise to try more often it's just that I left the treatment centre and my laptop broke. This chapter is in Tohru POV. R&R. Enjoy. Ciao!)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 4...**

_[TPOV]_

I just don't know what's the matter with me. Hell I don't even know who I am! So, the doctors at the hospital told me I was in a coma for about seven monthes. Apparently i was involved in the car crash that... killed my mother. I cried for my mother. So much! Grandpa was there giving me water patting my back, wiping my tears, hugging me. But my cousin, aunt, and uncle are a pain in the arse about everything and anything. But also there is a very odd family following me . Their names are Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki. Then there's this other blonde one, Sohma Momiji. He bursts into tears every time he see's me! What is up with that?! Then the funny black and white haired one, he bursts out of now where telling me about himself. He hangs out with me when I'm alone. His name is Sohma Haru. Don't get me wrong they're all very handsome, but they're uber wierd. But being around them is a huge sacrafice. They have fanclubs who harass the hell out of you! Very tiring, and every bit annoying. Anyhow, these guys tell me I was part of their family, not in a coma. They're the "Zodiac", with a goddess who demanded that my memories of them be erased. Of course I don't remember any of them, or anything about them. Except Haru, the funny haired one. He doesnt like cow food like hamburger, steak or milk. He has a girlfriend thats three years older, he's a favorite of Akito, the goddess of the Zodiac. He's year of the cow. He just recently told me these things. He's okay. Nice, funny, and kind of gentle i guess. I awoke from my supposed coma a few days ago. Grandpa says it's a real hard time for me because it's like im brand new again. He means, i dont know who i am, and im building up all my confidence, self esteem, and stuff like that. All over again. And i am. So he's completely right. I hate walking around not knowing who I am, or what I like. It's like being, i dont know empty. I want to remember. But i dont have faith in myself, and a part of me doesnt want to waste Yuki and Kyo's time. But there they are, waiting for me at the front of the school, again. Haru is there. He grins and waves. He points at the deck of cards he's waving with. I smirk and wave at him only. He's pretty good at 'poor man'. But i have more important things to deal with. I remembered Arisa and Saki last night in my dreams. I love them. It makes me happy to know this. In fact I'm absolutely positive they're my best friends. As I approach Haru is still smiling, Kyo and Yuki are gawking at him.

"Can you two explain why I forgot my best friends? Forgot how important they are too me?!" I hiss at Yuki and Kyo. I dont know why I am so cruel to them. It's like they're too nice, needy or something towards me. I cant really process that. I dont know what to do with their niceness. Or it just makes me feel like they think I need it. Like a homeless person needs food. And I'm not homeless. So I'm cruel because I dont think i need they're niceness. I guess. But Haru's different. We bicker a lot, he's not uber nice, but he's not uber mean.

"Hatori said you actually got amnesia." Yuki said, quietly. Yesterday i cried in front of them. It was built up anguish, it kind of just flowed out. He probably thinks it was his fault. I didnt know if I should correct him or leave it. I always feel flustered and confused. I left it.

"Haru, I'll play you later. Got it? I have to see my friends." I said. He nodded but didn't smile. You see, he's not overly nice. I nodded at him then walked away. I looked in the classroom and thats where my best friends were. I took a deep breath and smiled. Uo-chan looked mad, and kinda sad. Hana-chan, well looked like Hana-chan. I walked into their view with my smile.

"Tohru..." they breathed in unison. They looked me up and down. Today i was wearing an aquamarine blue ruffle mini skirt, with a woven silver two inch belt hanging below my hips, a white and pink striped rugby shirt to my forearm, black muscle tank with pink "L.A.M.B" lettering across the chest.

"Tohru?" Uo-chan questioned warily. I felt sheepish but nodded. Uo-chan smiled and tackled me with a hug. I breathed a sigh of relief. Hana-chan hugged me too, gently though.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, I'm not who i was. I dont even know who I am, well barely. So I'm sorry, but I know that I love you girls. Please stay my friends even though I changed." I pleaded softly.

"It's okay. Besides thats something the old Tohru would have said" Uo-chan said with a smile. I smiled back. This smile felt for real. A little brightness on a cloudy day. Haha how cheesy. They pulled up a chair but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I promised Haru I would play poor man with him." I said sadly. It wasnt the idea of playing poor man with Haru but the fact that I had to leave my friends. But I always have other opprotunities.

"Okay. Tell Haru we said hello." Hana-chan said and smiled softly. I nodded, smiled and walked out. Vaguely I wondered did the old Tohru hang out with Haru. But why wouldn't she? Haru was a great person. On my way to his classroom I tripped over my tennis shoes about ten times. I didnt like being so clumsy. It didnt feel like me. Even though I didnt know who me was. Damn, it was class time for Haru. I had my first two blocks free today. Well I'm just going to have to drag him out of class. I knocked on his class door and slid it open.

"Sohma, Haru has a phone call in the office. PA system is down right now." I announced. The teacher gawked at me but allowed Haru out. When he closed the door behind him he smirked and high fived me.

"Your quite the creative little monster today." Haru said casually.

"Are you calling me non-creative?" I countered.

"I guess." he shrugged.

"You know it isn't that hard. Like your very creative." I said sourly.

"I am very creative." Haru said but said nothing to prove it. We were going up to the roof. I mentioned to him that I liked being up there. He said he didnt like high places. Who knows why. Or even why he bothers going up there with me if he doesn't like high places. We successfully climbed up to the roof and sat to play poor man.

"Do you like this game Haru?" I questioned as he dealt the cards. I didnt like it. It was enjoyable for a little bit but then I got exasperated after losing.

"Sure. Or maybe not. I don't know. I don't know how to play any other card games." Haru said non-chalantly. Come to think of it, I didnt know any other card games. I dont remember playing any card, or board, games.

"Haru! Lets teach each other different card games!" I exclaimed. This idea excited me. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"do you know any other card games?" He asked doubtfully. I was kinda offended at his doubt but my excitment overpowered it.

"No! Thats the point!" I exclaimed a smile creeping around my lips. He laughed and grinned at me.

"Your confusing. It's funny" he said before I could ask what was funny.

"Uhm... we each find different kinds of card games, research the rules and teach the other person!" I explained. I felt...giddy. I dont know why.

"Fine. But how do we find those things? A book on card games?" Haru laughed.

"Yeah! Come on! Come on!" I said yanking him up.

"Your acting like a little kid. Where are we going?" he asked but let me pull him by his arm.

"The library. I know dorky but it'll probably have what we need." I said. The hallways were almost empty except for a few people who looked bewildered as they saw us. I didnt really care. Haru didnt either as I dragged him along. We entered the library and I let go of his arm and walked right up to the librarian.

"Where are your books on card games?" I demanded. "Please" I added a few seconds later. I dont know, it felt...proper.

"Follow me, please" she said gruffily, emphasizing the 'please'. She walked down the aisles wiggling her fat butt. I looked behind me to see no Haru. I tip-toed away to find him. I found him in the martial arts aisle.

"Haru! Come on!" I hissed. He shook his head and held his finger up. I tipped the book up and read the title. 'Martial Arts, Improve Those Killer Skills!'. I closed the book and dragged him along.

"I was reading that! Couldn't wait to learn about stupid cards?" Haru grumbled. I stopped and glared up at him.

"If you thought it was so stupid why did you bother to come along?" I grumbled right back.

"You practically dragged me here!" he said looking at me blankly. I dropped his arm.

"Fine." I said and started to walk away.

"Tohru quit it." he said sternly. I kept walking but he grabbed my arm.

"I didnt say I didnt want to learn. Im up for stupid. Besides if i didn't I wouldnt have let you drag me here." Haru said guiding me to the waiting librarian. She looked kinda mad. Actually really mad. It made her look even funnier. Her chubby face all scrunched up. I bit my lip and looked up at Haru. He was holding a smile back too. She thrust the book into my hands and stormed away. Haru grabbed it from my hands.

"Card Games for Dummies." He said and laughed.

"Did you see her face?" Haru asked balancing the book on top of my head. I reached up to grab it but he gently slapped my hand. Gently and slapped shouldnt be in the same sentance but they are.

"Keep it there." he ordered.

"Or what?" I questioned tauntingly inched my hand towards the book.

"Just keep it there. Lets go" Haru said dragging me out of the library. I held the book on my head and got dragged along.

"Yo!!" someone yelled.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?!" Someone else demanded. I knew those voices. I didnt really want to acknowledge them right now. Why do they always want to see me? I try staying away from them to see if I feel any need to see them, like they do me. But they never leave me alone long enough to see. But apparently Haru wants to acknowledge them. He stops and I bump face first into his bony back. And in two seconds their all surrounding me.

"Tohru?" Haru asks.

"Are you alright?" Kyo asks concernedly.

"Tohru-chan? Are you hurt?" Yuki asks. Their all in my face. I wave my hand trying to shoo them away.

"I'm fine, just stings. Can I have some breathing space." I said monotonously. I hold my nose and look around. The girls bathroom and just right beside me.

"Give me a second" I said swiftly entering the bathroom before they can stop me. I examine my nose in the mirror. It is slightly pink and just a little swollen. Maybe i'll be the size of my hand tonight. Yay! Not really. I think it needs ice but those guys outside will make a big deal and never leave me alone. Hmm, so what should I do? Cover it up! I take the little bag off from my back and dig for concealor. I lightly dab it but it still no longer red but still a little bit bigger. Not noticable. Someone walks in, sounds like a group of girls but i paid no attention to them. I just stared fixedly at my nose willing it to shrink back.

"is that where it hurts?" Haru asked and i jumped about a foot into the air and turned to see Haru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Let me see, this bastard has broken my nose many times." Kyo said nodding in Yuki's direction. Kyo comes towards me.

"Im fine!" I exclaim. "This. Is. The. Girls. Bathroom! Get. Out!" I growl. Seriously, I barely get any privacy. Everyone is always, 'Are you okay?' and 'Do you need anything?' or 'Are you in pain?' and blah blah blah blah. Haru laughs but Kyo and Yuki kinda slouch and walk out. I look at myeslf in the mirror again and take a deep breath through my nose. I wince. I look around for the book. Its nowhere in here. Its not in here! Where is it?! Oh geez! Uhm, it was on my head last. I touch my head, nothing there. The Hallway! Maybe its there. Wouldn't the boys have had it? Oh but I didn't really look at them so I probably didn't notice one of them holding it. I burst through the door and look for the boys. There leaning against the side of the bathroom door.

"The book?" I breathe worriedly. Haru plants it on my head again.

"Let's go. You made us late. We might not make it." Haru said disappointed.

"I made us late? You and your bony back can take the blame. I didn't do anything." I said.

"You could have moved out of the way." He said walking along as I strode beside him.

"You had my arm in a death grip how could I move?" I demanded.

"It wasn't a "death grip" your just weak." Haru said.

"Where are you two going?" Kyo demanded angrily.

"Somewhere." Haru said vaguely. Kyo growled behind me.

"Haru, we need to know where your taking her." Yuki said firmly. I turned to look at him full on in the eyes. A really blank stare. He blushed and focused on my forehead. I could tell. I tripped and Kyo and Yuki almost sprang forward to catch me but Haru grabbed my arm and held it.

"Cant even walk across a flat surface." Haru grumbled under his breath.

"why do you two need to know where I am going? Im not a child." I said blankly staring at them both. They blushed and looked around. Finally they shrugged. A girl ran up to Yuki and touched his arm, he flinched away.

"Yuki! Kimi was sent to tell you there's an emergency meeting for the student council right now!" The girl said.

"reschedule it." Yuki said and kept on walking behind me and Haru.

"Come on Yuki!" The girl demanded grabbing Yuki's arm and attempting to drag him. He shook her off.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." He said, sounding like and angry guy who was trying not to be angry. He looked at Kyo, the look sorta had signifigance. Like there was words between them. Kyo nodded and Yuki finally left. I cocked an eyebrow at Kyo with a questioning look. He just shook his head. I almost tripped again. Kyo smirked at me. And for some stupid reason I blushed.

"Watch where your going!" Haru exclaimed under his breath. I turned around trying to hide my blush.

"You!" I heard Uo-chan exclaim. Then i saw her and Hana-chan. Grab each of Kyo's arms and drag him away out of the corner of my eye. They had muzzled him in record breaking time.

"why do I have to wear a book on my head?" I asked boredly. Haru shrugged.

"It suits you." he smirked and looked at me sideways. I stuck my tongue out.

"Its not a very comfortable hat." I complained.

"Tohru." Haru said seriously.

"What?" I questioned curious.

"Itis a book not a hat." Haru laughed.

"Excatly why I'm wondering why it's on my head!" I said exasperatingly. We were on the road outside the school gates now. I vaguely knew this road. But then I didn't.

"Haru, where are we going? This kinda looks familiar." I said. I felt confused and kinda angry that I couldnt remember.

"were going to see someone. Think about see if you remember." Haru said. And thats all he said as we walked along. I thought as hard as I could. But I couldn't pinpoint anything. Its like...that saying, "its on the tip of my tongue." I gazed at the boutiques and markets looking for familitaries. I didn't find any. We were at the entrance of a market alley.

"What in heavens." A women said stopping about four feet in front of us. She was aged but she was pretty. I didnt know her so I looked at Haru. He looked shocked and maybe a little angry. He looked down at me. Me probably with wondering eyes. He smirked and looked at the woman. I watched him mouth, "Mother" then nodded at her. He dropped my hand which he was holding to prevent me from tripping. He took the book off my head and touched my arm.

"Your it."he said then started running weaving in and out of the people. I looked at the bewildered woman as I ran by her. She looked at me, shocked. I ran after Haru. Although I started out about ten feet behind I lost him. I made it to the end of the market alley and he wasn't there. I looked around and saw the person he had called his mother quickly walking towards me. Suddenly I looked to the side in time to see Haru run towards me. He started tickling me.

"No! Stop! Look!" I said between laughing. He looked towards where I was looking. His face went blank. He took his hands away from my tummy where they were tickling me. He stood up straight and looked blankly down at her. I stood at his side gazing curiously at this women.

"Do you realize what you just did? How dangerous that little game was?!" She hissed careful not to draw attention.

"And how dangerous it is to play around with this girl!" She hissed giving me a disapproving look. Up and down.

"It's not--" Haru tried to put in but she interupted.

"Are you so damn...!" She tried to say something. I guess she couldn't find the right word. I took the book out of Haru's hand put it on my head and grabbed his arm.

"Come on." I growled. Haru gazed at me amazed as we walked away. Then he started laughing.

"What?" I curiously asked after turning around to make sure that woman wasn't following us.

"I cant believe you put the book on your head then walked away!" He said then burst out laughing. He had to stop and put his hands on his knees.

"That was classic!" He said wiping his tears away. I've never seen Haru laugh like that. And to think it was me that made him laugh like that. I couldn't help but smile. He straightened up and grabbed my arm again.

"Come on we gotta get there before it's too late. It's a shame you were so slow during tag." Haru said shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"I'm not slow, your just fast" I grumbled.

"Sure." He grinned goofily.

"We're almost there anyway." He says checking his watch. We turned a corner.

"Is that where were going?" I asked pointing at the school building doubtfully. Haru smiled admiringly at the school and nodded.

"Rin and Kagura go there. The horse and the pig." Haru said. He meant the "Zodiac". Apparently they turned into animals. I haven't exactly saw it yet. And I always say to Haru, 'I'll believe it when I see it.'

And he says 'You have seen it many times" like it's completely obvious and unforgettable. But what I'm trying to remember is, did these two girls like me? Did I like them?

"Don't look so worried." Haru said. I tried resisting. Tried to think of a way to tell Haru I wasn't ready for this. Haru always seemed like a fun big brother to me, even though he was younger, he's mature. But right now he seems like one of those mean big brothers. He dragged me through the school gates holding the crook of my elbow. The guards didnt even stop us!

_TBC_

**(Like it? Yay? Nay? Please review and tell me so! Should I continue? What pairings? Ciao! For now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I know this update has taken forever! But keep reading I'm trying to start updating frequently! Sorry for any errors! Ciao!)**

_Standard Disclaimer- obvs_

Chapter 4

"Haru this is a school. A school! Not our school." Tohru exclaimed sounding very nervous.

"Yeah but _we_ know people here. Were just visiting. It's their lunch anyway." Haru said emphasizing the 'we' part. But Tohru was sure she knew one more person here than Haru did.

"This is the college though!" Tohru mumbled. Haru just nodded. She tried to manoeuvre her elbow out of his hand.

"Nope. You'll trip and get hurt and I'll have to hear from Kyo and Yuki's fists." Haru said not letting her elbow go.

"Haaaaru-chan!" Yelled a cute girl, she was standing by the school entrance. There was a beautiful gothic girl standing beside the cute one. The gothic woman's eyes were surprised. The beautiful girl pulled Haru aside as soon as him and Tohru reached the girls.

"Haru what the hell do you think your doing?!" Rin hissed.

"Helping her remember." Haru said seriously before walking back to Tohru and Kagura.

"Kagura-nee how are you?" Haru greeted her politely. She motioned so-so with her hand. He turned to Tohru.

"This is Kagura Sohma and this is.." Haru pointed to Kagura, but was cut off.

"Ren?" Tohru questioned eyebrows mashing closely together.

"No, I'm _Rin_." Rin said exasperated. 'I won't let myself hope. She'll probably never remember us!" Rin thought to herself.

"Well sorry. It slipped off my tongue." Tohru said indifferently.

"That was really close." Haru mumbled. "What made you say that?" Haru added to Tohru. Tohru shrugged.

"Just had a feeling I knew her. I couldn't remember her name then '_Ren'_ slid right out of my mouth." Tohru explained shrugging again. The college schools bell chimed. Security ushered the students inside. Two guards approached Haru and Tohru.

"Do you two go here?" The first guard asked doubtfully, eying Haru's Kaibara uniform and Tohru's non existent uniform.

"Yes." Haru lied smoothly.

"Look just leave so we don't have to call authorities." The second security guard said. Rin kissed Haru's cheek, Kagura waved as him and Tohru walked away.

"That's good you remembered Rin!" Haru said sounding hopeful.

"I didn't remember her. She just looked vaguely familiar." Tohru corrected. Tohru looked at her cell phone time.

"Looks like we have no time to learn about cards." Tohru mumbled quickening her pace. Tohru was walking alone in the hallways, they'd just arrived at school and she shoved Haru into his classroom.

"Tohru." Kyo whispered from a door. Tohru looked around thoroughly before walking to the half open door.

"What?" Tohru asked curious.

"Come on. Me and Yuki wanna talk to you." Kyo mumbled walking down a hall towards another door, Tohru trailing behind. She didn't even know this part of the school.

*****

They were in the basement of the school, where no one went.

"Tell me what and who you do remember." Kyo begged. Tohru raised her head taking a deep breath.

"I remember mum, and dad, Grandpa, aunt, uncle and my cousin. I sort of remember my teachers from all my schools. I don't remember how I used to be." Tohru breathed in whispered tones.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call." Yuki explained getting up.

…

"Hatori?" Yuki asked into his cell phone.

"Speaking." Hatori responded, he sounded distant.

"It's Yuki. Tohru-chan says she can only remember her relatives, she remembers her previous teachers vaguely. She Can't remember her old self though." Yuki said in a rush.

"Hmm. I'll look it up in my fathers notes. Call me back in an hour or so." Hatori instructed before bidding Yuki goodbye.

"I just think this hair color is so dull." Tohru mumbled as Yuki walked into the room.

"Don't change it. You've changed enough. The old Tohru, she never really cared about her looks." Kyo said.

"The old Tohru didn't really care about her looks. True, but I still thought she was beautiful." Yuki said as he sat down. Tohru blushed. Suddenly the bell rang loud and annoying. Tohru jumped, Yuki sighed, Kyo grunted.

"I have to go." Tohru mumbled bolting quickly out of the room.

"What are we going to do with her?" Yuki chuckled as he walked out of the room towards the basement stairs.

"I have a class with Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed jumping up. He got into the classroom, but there was no Tohru. He walked to the teachers desk as the second bell rang.

"Has Tohru been in here yet?" Kyo asked the teacher frantically.

"No Sohma take a seat." The teacher said without looking up from his book. Kyo groaned and left the room shaking his head.

"Sohma where do you think your going?" The teacher yelled after him. Kyo ran down the hall. He glanced out the window. He saw Tohru walking down the street.

"Sohma you better have a good excuse for your behaviour!" The teacher chided after him.

'_Where the hell is she going? I know I can't approach her because she'll just run away. But she's heading the same way she was the other night. When she wouldn't tell us where she was going. I'll follow her for now.'_ Kyo thought as he ran stealthily in Tohru tracks. Tohru looked behind herself frequently, Kyo almost lost his cover multiple times. Soon Tohru walked towards the middle of a city park. It was easier for Kyo to follow her in the park. When she was in the middle, she walked to a guy in a college uniform. Kyo almost fainted when she walked right into an embrace with him. The older guy was caressing Tohru's hair at her middle back. Then he yanked it. Tohru covered her mouth, looking like she was fighting to keep quiet, he was still yanking.

"Why didn't you come see me the other night?!" The mystery college guy yelled.

"I-I couldn't! My grandpa picked me up and brought me home for dinner." Tohru whimpered. Kyo strained to keep himself on spot.

'_What the fuck should I do?! If I reveal myself Tohru will never trust me again! If I don't she could get really hurt!'_ Kyo screamed in his head, fighting with himself.

"What a lame excuse. Remember you love me. You have to do anything I want." Growled the guy. He grasped Tohru's upper arm. It looked very painful. Kyo didn't think twice about it. He bolted from his hiding spot. He broke the mystery mans nose.

"Kyo! No!" Tohru cried. It really hurt Kyo to know that Tohru was defending a guy she barely knew, a guy that causes her pain.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Yelled the guy from the ground, spitting out blood from his mouth and nose.

"Kyo Sohma." Kyo announced. He kneeled down and yanked the guys collar so Kyo was right in his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kyo demanded.

"Isao Mazaki. Stay out of our business. I'll do with her what I like." Mr. college spat. Literally, he sprayed blood in Kyo's face.

"I don't think so. Stay away from her, or I'll find you, and kill you." Kyo threatened. Then he knocked him out cold. Kyo lifted him from the ground and dumped him behind a bush out of anyone's view. Tohru stood back and cried.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked Tohru with quiet gentleness.

"No you just killed my boyfriend!" Tohru wailed.

"Tohru you don't even know the guy!" Kyo ranted. "And I didn't kill him." Kyo added in a whisper.

"He said I do! He said I've loved him all my life! Since I was a little girl!" Tohru insisted. Kyo sighed sadly.

"When did he say that!?" Kyo roared. Tohru shrunk away from him.

"When he was the only person by my hospital bedside." Tohru said through clenched teeth.

"You mean he took advantage of you?! And you believed him?! You're too damn gullible!" Kyo grumbled through his teeth trying to keep his voice low. He didn't want to scare her into running away. "You've never even met him until he took advantage of you." Kyo added in a gentler tone. Tohru looked suspicious for a moment, then she shook her head back and forth.

"It's true." Kyo said responding to her head shaking. Tohru nodded.

"This is why I hate being so confused! So clueless! I can barely control my own life!" Tohru cried. Kyo wanted so bad to hug her. Instead he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Kyo mumbled in a soothing tone. Tohru didn't oppose.

*****

"Is she okay?" Yuki said grinding his teeth. Kyo nodded.

"Where is this guy?" Yuki demanded with his eyes closed, trying to control his anger.

"I dunno I left him in a bush in the middle of that park. After breaking his nose and knocking him out." Kyo explained with an evil smirk.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him?" Hatori asked puffing at his cigarette. He has been chain smoking since he heard the news about Tohru and that idiotic guy. Kyo just shrugged.

"Does Tohru understand she doesn't and has never know and Isao Mazaki?" Shigure inquired gravely. Kyo nodded.

"I explained it to her while we ate. Made sure she got home safe too." Kyo mumbled.

"I'm scared she's going to get into more trouble by herself than we caused for her." Yuki admitted burying his face in his hands. Hatori, Shigure, Kyo and Haru nodded in agreement.

"Did you find any notes of your fathers relating to our situation?" Yuki asked Hatori. He'd forgotten to call him earlier.

"I found something." Hatori mumbled immediately going into thinking mode. Yuki nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Well you know that, I had to erase all ties with us. Well she was one of us. In her subconscious or however you want to believe. So when I erased us, I also sort of erased her. The her she had been. Now her minds in a jumble trying to figure itself out. She's probably under a lot of mental strain. Most likely that's why she forgot some basic things, and Hanajima and Uotani. But she remembers people who are tied to her by blood, and the things before we entered her life." Hatori explained straining to make sense. The men nodded taking it in.

"She remembered Rin sort of when we went to go see them." Haru said nonchalantly. They all look astounded at his proclamation.

"What do you mean?" Hatori demanded.

"Well I just finished introducing Kagura to Tohru when Tohru blurted the name Ren. Close enough to Rin right?" Haru asked, he looked calm but in his eyes there was plenty of hope.

"That's very close." Hatori grinned.

_TBC?_

**(Kay I'll probably be ending this story very soon. Is it a happy ending? A sad one? Will Tohru ever fully remember? Will there be a sequel? Review for the next chapter please.)**


End file.
